UCBerkeley Campus
The University of California, Berkeley (also referred to as Cal,California, Berkeley, Cal-Berkeley and UC Berkeley), is a public research university located in Berkeley, California, United States. History In an unknown year, Paige Matthews attended this college and graduated with a degree in social care. Phoebe Halliwell In late 2000, Phoebe Halliwell enrolled in the college as she wanted to go back to school and get her degree so that she could a job doing something that she loved. She attended classes for a number of years before graduating with a degree in psychology. 2005 In 2005, the reincarnated Charmed Ones discovered a young girl named Hope who later became the new guardian of Pandora's Box. Her best friend and roommate, Darcy, was the only person Hope told about her new destiny and Darcy supported her friend. During a fight involving Katya and Piper Halliwell, Hope's dorm room is destroyed. After Katya is vanquished, Hope presumably returns to school. Phoebe Halliwell re-enrolled in this college in hopes of expanding and improving on her knowledge of Psychology. During this time, she met and planned to go on a date with a student named Tim Cross. However, Tim was brutally murdered by a raptor demon in the school's parking garage. She also met three young college girls who cast a spell on Valentines Day and turned three animals into human men. Billie Jenkins was also a student in the college in 2005, but dropped out in 2006 after becoming a full-time witch. Later Years In a series of unknown years, Prue Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, and Pandora Halliwell all attended and graduated from this college in or around the same time. 2030s Cassandra Halliwell was a student at the college, but later graduated. While here she met and fell in love with a fellow student, J.D. Appleton, who was becoming a demon. Her affair with him is what caused her to almost fail her classes. She was able to recover and later graduated with a degree in Psychology. Alex Trudeau mentions that he might attend UC Berkeley after his graduation from Magic School, as he wants a human degree as well. Staff A majority of the staff are currently unknown, however, below is a list of the known professors and teachers at the university. Please note that previous staff members or temporary staff members should also be listed. * Professor Whittlesey * Professor Slotkin * Professor Kass Notable Students Graduated Notes and Trivia * When Phoebe Halliwell enrolled in college for the second time, she enrolled here. It is possible that this is where she attended prior to her drop-out, but there are to many colleges to logically and safely make this assumption; * Phoebe may have been able to run into her half-sister, Paige Matthews, while on this campus as Paige would have only been 23 at the time, and, depending on Paige's major, could have been 25 when she graduated; * Each of the reincarnated Charmed Ones' children have attended this college; Category:DESTINED Category:Locations Category:Places Category:San Francisco Category:Article stubs